Clouse
Clouse is Master Chen's former second-in command, and a master of Dark Magic. Like his master, Clouse has a history with Garmadon, having trained with him in their youth. In that time, he lost an opportunity to become Chen's right hand man during a fight with Garmadon, thus sparking his hatred against him. Years later, when Chen organized the Tournament of Elements, the Ninja unconvered a greater scheme to transform Chen and his followers into Anacondrai. Clouse was one of the masterminds of the plan, although before he could complete the task, he was caught in a battle with Garmadon that led to him inadvertantly being banished to the Cursed Realm. Sometime after his imprisonment, Morro and his army of ghosts freed The Preeminent, the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, into the city of Stiix. When the beast was killed, the Cursed Realm was also destroyed, killing all its inhabitants, but Clouse had managed to escape in time. Clouse would later free Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn sometime after his escape, and would in turn be trapped in the teapot himself. History Early life At a young age, Clouse was a student of Master Chen and trained under him at his monastery. There he developed a rivalry between one of the other students; Garmadon. One day a fight broke out between them in the training yard which only intensified when Chen declared that the winner would be made his second in command and be granted lordship. To try and gain the upper hand, Clouse used his magic to bring the equipment to life, but was defeated when Garmadon used Spinjitzu, a form that Chen had forbidden. Clouse quickly pointed out that Garmadon had cheated, but Chen dismissed it and pronounced Garmadon as a "lord." Clouse eventually did become Chen's second in command as during the Serpentine Wars, Garmadon left Chen to fight alongside his brother. At Chen's request, Clouse used his magic during a battle between the Elemental Alliance and the Anacondrai in Birchwood Forest to divide the elemental masters, ensuring the Serpentine's victory. Nevertheless, the alliance won the war, causing Chen and Clouse to be exiled to a secluded island. Clouse was set as one of the hosts of the Tournament of Elements, and is seen with Master Chen. Chen Mini Movies Clouse appeares in the five 30-second mini movies about Master Chen and his special chair. These mini movies likely occur sometime during or before the Tournament of Elements. In "Chen's New Chair" he prompts Chen to look at the instructions for his new chair, but he ignores him and proceeds press random buttons, which opens up a trap door, allowing the chair's box to fall through it. He then presses another button, setting Clouse on fire, hence burning the instructions. In "Chairful What You Wish For", "Bad Chair Day" and "Chair up Chen", Clouse stands by as Chen plays around with the buttons on his chair. In "Chair Play Chen", ''Chen and Clouse play table tennis, with Clouse definitely being the better of the two, though Chen refuses to admit it. After many matches and many losses, he loses his temper and brings out two giant ping pong ball machine guns and fires furiously at Clouse. Immediately after the barrage ends, Chen hits a ball over the net to Clouse's side, and pronounces himself the winner. The Invitation Clouse was present when the Ninja were asked to quickly board the ship. Kai, Cole, and Jay quickly boarded, but Lloyd was stopped by his father. Even though he was asked not to get on the ship, Clouse called one last time, and Lloyd joined, with his father coming after him. Clouse also appeared when Karlof was about to finish his battle against Kai, and stopped them both. After inviting them to Chen's Island, he reported to Chen that Garmadon was back. Only One Can Remain Clouse orders the attendants to welcome Master Chen. He then pauses, and lets Chen explain their Tournament idea. After Karlof has lost all of his powers, his snake has has ripped a hole in Jay's tourtament gi. He thanks his pet, and now knows the people who had spied on them. Versus Clouse was eager to use his Dark Magic in the Tournament, but Chen told him it had to wait and that they would use it in time. Clouse watched the first round of battles, and showed no emotion when some of the contestants lost. The Ninja enlisted Neuro to try to find out what the Tournament was really about by reading Chen's mind. Neuro couldn't get close enough to Chen, but he managed to pick up some things from Clouse when the latter caught Neuro in the dressing room. When Zane escaped his prison, Clouse electrocuted him and told the guards to put on thicker chains that he couldn't cut through. Ninja Roll When Jacob tried to escape the Noodle Factory, Clouse caught him and told the guards to feed him to his serpent. Spy for a Spy Clouse first appeared to inform Chen that he had heard rumours of an alliance of Elemental fighters, spurring Chen to take action. He then reappeared to check on his spellbook, and noticed some kabuki paint (Nya's) on the spellbook cover. Intruiged, he opened it to discover that the transformation spell page had been stolen. With this clear evidence of a spy, Chen ordered all the kabuki servants to be searched. Later on, once Dareth had revealed Nya as a spy, Clouse took on Nya in a fight on the rooftops of Chen's fortress. It seemed like Clouse had the upper hand, but right before he dealt the final blow, Nya kicked him backwards and fled to the jungle, leaving a very angry Clouse behind. Spellbound For the next part of the tournament, wherein Chen had the fighters search the island for Nya, Clouse stood by his masters side in the D.B. Express as he oversaw the event using the mobile base's computer screen. He questioned his master's intent, pointing out that their men hadn't been able to find the girl so it was unlikely that they would be able to either. Chen however revealed that the purpose of the round was not to capture Nya but rather the fighters as the gifts he had given them were tracking their every move. Clouse was sent out to capture the fighters, first locating Shade and then the Paleman. He brought the latter before Chen, informing him that Skylor was with Kai, but they had yet to locate Garmadon and Lloyd. Angered by this, Chen sent his second in command out to find them. While he was unable to locate them, he did however find Jay who was using an ElectroMech to get around due to his injured leg. To fight him, Clouse used his magic to create a mech for himself and the two proceeded to fight. Jay quickly became distracted when Nya arrived with the spell in hand and Clouse destroyed the mech's main power source and causing the mech to overload. Jay was then captured and imprisoned with the other fighters. The Forgotten Element Clouse's first major appearance in the episode was when he interrupted Garmadon's infiltration into Chen's temple. Seizing an Anacondrai blade, he advanced on Garmadon, who had grabbed Captain Soto's cutlass in defense. He managed to slice the cutlass in half with his superior blade, and presumably captured Garmadon and brought him to his pet serpent's cave off screen. He reappeared by Chen's side in the underground portion of the temple to recite the spell. However, when Kai intervened and grabbed the Staff of Elements, Clouse had to act quickly, and attempted to douse Lloyd with some venom (presumably acid/poison) that was dripping from the ceiling. His attempts to destroy Lloyd were foiled when Kai created an energy bubble around Lloyd to protect him. In anger, he attempted to cast a spell at Kai, but was frozen into a block of ice by the Staff. He was later shown escaping from the block of ice and carrying Skylor away through a secret passageway. The Day of The Dragon Clouse was sent to recapture Skylor upon her escape, but was distracted when he was assaulted by Garmadon. After a brief fistfight on the wings of Cole's Roto-Jet, Garmadon shoved Clouse off the wings of the plane, but was dragged down as well. They resumed fighting on the ground, until Clouse opened the portal to the Cursed Realm. As Garmadon was being sucked into the portal, Clouse became distracted in his moment of victory, envisioning himself as "Lord" Clouse, instead of Garmadon. In this brief respite, Garmadon took advantage of Clouse being distracted and grabbed his leg, throwing Clouse into the portal and escaping himself. Curse World - Part II For a time, Clouse was the only Anacondrai Cultist to be imprisoned in the Cursed Realm, until Garmadon sacrificed himself to free the original Anacondrai Generals and have Chen and his followers, now transformed into Anacondrai, banished to the Cursed Realm. Clouse would remain there for several months, with Master Chen being imprisoned in the cell in front of his. When Lloyd is banished to the Cursed Realm, he runs past several aisles of cells after seeing a group of ghosts on the move. One of the cells he runs by is Chen's, who is startled by the Green Ninja running by. He alerts Clouse, who is hopelessly attempting to cut his way out of his cell, but he assures Chen that he was seeing things again. When Morro and his army of ghosts free The Preeminent (who is revealed to be the embodiment of the Cursed Realm), they attack Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent heads out into the Endless Sea but is knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm is destroyed and all its inhabitants are presumably killed, including Chen and all the Anacondrai Cultists, but Clouse managed to escape. Ninjago: The Realm Of Shadows After The Preeminent's death, Clouse survived the destruction of the Cursed Realm and swore revenge on the ninja, and he gathered an army of shadows to destroy them. However, near the end, when trying to release their unnamed leader, the cave collapsed on him. But since he was a ghost, he survived. Infamous Clouse was shown to have survived the cave's collapse, and went on to find the legendary Teapot of Tyrahn in Stiix. He dug up the teapot from a pile of junk in the harbor of Stiix, and entered an unknown location, where he used the teapot to summon Nadakhan, which freed him, and was granted three wishes. He wished for his book of spells, but it backfired when he picked up the book, as it turned into ash due to being burned by the Ninja. He then wished for him to become human again, but suffered intense pain, as Nadakhan described the transformation from ghost to physical as a "painful process," leading to Clouse to use his final wish, and was manipulated by Nadakhan into wishing to be free of all of the pain. Nadakhan then used the broad context of the wish to trick Clouse into being absorbed into the teapot, where he was free of the pain at the expense of being trapped within the teapot. Enkrypted When Nadakhan smashes the Teapot of Tyrahn, his soul (along with Wu and Misako's) is trapped in the Djinn Blade. Operation Land Ho! When Jay was about leave the Djinn Blade with his friends, Clouse grabbed his leg, but Jay kicked him and sent Clouse floating backwards, Jay then escaped along with his friends, leaving Clouse trapped for all eternity. The Way Back After Jay made his final wish that everything that had happened never had, time was reversed, so thus Clouse was never trapped in the Sword of Souls, and he never found the Teapot of Tyrahn. At the end of the episode Clouse was trying to find the teapot, but was chased off by the people of Stixs. Personality If Clouse was compared to Chen, then he would be the more serious and practical of the two. Clouse holds a strong grudge against Garmadon and somewhat, as his son, Lloyd. Clouse is a calm and composed man who rarely raises his voice or loses his temper however in the heat of battle he would became angered his voice would become much more tense and strained ''Under construction Trivia *Clouse was the first Anacondrai Cultist to be banished to the Cursed Realm. *He had a Giant Pet Anacondrai Snake, but it was killed prior to his banishment to the Cursed realm. *He was the only cultist not shown as a Anacondrai due to him being banished into the Cursed Realm earlier. **However in the LEGO Ninjago: Tournament app, he appears with an Anacondrai version. *He managed to free Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. *He is voiced by Scott McNeil, who also voices Nadakhan. *He is currently trapped inside of the Djinn Blade. *There are two main theories as to why Clouse was a ghost in season 6: the first is that the Cursed Realm turned him into a ghost upon destruction just as he escaped, and that when the cave collapsed on him, since he was a ghost, the falling debris fell right through him. The second is that the Cursed Realm did not turn him into a ghost and that the imploding cave-in killed him leading to his becoming a ghost in season 6. The more likely of the two theories is the former because that there were other inconsistencies to the show such as Zane not being made titanium and Cole was human, not a ghost. Appearances Gallery Clouse.png|Clouse's minifigure Clouse36Magic.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic. ClouseLeads.png|Clouse and the cultists looking for Nya Cultists40.png|Capturing Shadow ClouseSmirks.png|Clouse in his youth YoungClouse.png YoungClouseSpell.png LifeSpell.png|Young Clouse casting a spell on training obstacles 40Destruction.png ClouseSmile.PNG TClouse.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament ClouseAnacondrai.png|As an Anacondrai clouseghost.png|Clouse in the Cursed Realm ClouseReading.jpg|Clouse in Chen's New Chair. TyraClouse.jpg|Clouse with the Teapot of Tyrahn Category:Magic Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:2015 Category:Master Chen Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Villains Category:2016 Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:2016 Characters Category:Ninjago: Skybound Category:Skybound